globalvoicesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
GV05 IRC Participants
Hello everybody! If you are interested in participating remotely in the December 10th conference, and would like us to know a bit about who you are and what you'd like to discuss, please leave your name, URL, and ideas below. Thanks! --Rebecca M. 10:56, 30 Nov 2005 (EST) ---- GEESKA AFRIKA ONLINE - SOMALIA - Bulletin is your independent, online intelligence resource edited and published by the regional political historian, veteran newsman and founder of www.geeskaafrika.com (Geeska Afrika Online 1985 -2005). Each week he taps his vast network of international intelligence sources to bring you credible insights into geo-political and geo-strategic developments for the Horn of Africa (Somalia, Ethiopia, Djibouti, Eritrea,Kenya, Sudan and Uganda - the IGAD frontline Online news sources for the Global sources. Nur Kafi - Contact at nurkafi@geeskaafrika.com (Managing Editor/Publisher)- based in Canada and has a regional sending stations in east Africa frealance reporters and journalist paid by NK systems http://www.geeskaafrika.com Geeska Afrika Online: Member of the Global Information Source for Asylum-Seekers, lawyers & accredited representatives worldwide Angelo Embuldeniya http://img16.exs.cx/img16/4861/6060meavatar.jpg Angelo Embuldeniya A bit about me: I'm a Disaster Relief Blogger based in Bahrain and am currently blogging at the South Asia QuakeHelp Blog. Am hoping we don't get any disasters breaking out soon, 2004-2005 has been packed with natural disasters worldwide and blogging them hasn't been pretty. Ideas for GV 2005: 1) Will be blogging the conference live over here and I encourage and welcome anyone who would like to join in blogging at the live conference blog to leave a comment on my talk page here or send me an email so that I can add you in as an author of the blog. 2) I propose to have the following tags for flickr, delicious, technorati and have created a blog lines feed as well: "gv2005" and "globalvoices". I realize that globalvoices as a tag gives an identity to content however gv2005 specifies content by globalvoices. Mainly gv2005 because there's already globalvoices tagged for other gv events such as the recently held wsis in tunis has got Andy Crvin tagging his pics globalvoices - which is cool! But gv2005 adds the targeted-event touch... like cbc2005 - your feedback is most welcome :) cheers! Angelo-Embuldeniya 14:22, 2 Dec 2005 (EST) Deborah Dilley http://cyber.law.harvard.edu/globalvoices/img/_authors/Delal.jpg Hello! It's Deborah Dilley (or if you crave the informal you can call me Delal). I blog on all things Kurdish and Turkish for GV, plus I have commentary on Kurdistan Bloggers Union At the moment I am bereft of ideas for the conference, I feel a little behind, so I plan on soaking up alot at this conference. I'll be "across the pond" in Utah...does anyone want to give me a 3am wake-up call? 21:44, 2 Dec 2005 (MST) Sure!! Why don't we call you on Skype from the conference!! Let us know what number to call.. ;-)--Rebecca M. 10:18, 3 Dec 2005 (EST) Phil Wolff If sleep permits, I'll be dialing in too. No agenda. I blogged about blogging (Don't Blog Blog and Blogcount.com) and now blog about Skype and Conversation 3.0 at Skype Journal. Hi, Angelo! :: Hi Phil! It's good to hook up with you again :-) Angelo-Embuldeniya Paola Di Maio Hi All. I have been researching and using online content technologies for the past five years, since I created Content wire Before that I was a London based science and technology correspondent for Italian press, and a contributor to international media like FT, IT week and others. Last year, almost a year ago now,with a bunch of people who also include Dina, Neha later joined by Angelo all on this conference too, I set up Tsunami Help. Now I live in Thailand where I lecture at a local university in a tropical paradise and I am trying to think what could I possibly do that will amaze everyone (line borrowed from Frank Zappa). At my uni I teach students how to set up their own bogs (oops, blogs), and last semester did some wiki demos as part of our Software Freedom Day workshops, when we also started Open Source Thailand google group. I am hoping to have a Blogconference organised here soon - I am so honored to see a Member of Thai Parliament will be at the conference, Senator, you and I must talk at the first opportunity, I ll drop you a mail separately. I do a bunch of other things in the meantime, but what keeps me the busiest is learning how to use new technologies Our internet infrastructure is unstable over here, my internet connection goes on and off. I am investigating why the IP situation is so bad over here. Apparently, according to latest research published last month, (see the proceedings at www.ebusiness2005.com) most IPs in Thailand are operating at a loss, except for the state owned company. Access is vital to enable online democracy. So for us this is a core issue, among many others. So much to do, so much to say. I have never managed to make my IRC work, it says connection times out, maybe just because there is nobody in the channel? Angelo is going to help me set it up before the conference he says, so I should be up. Otherwise, I ll find more metaphysical ways of interacting with the conference, like a bridge with other IM for example. I wish you all a very constructive and positive time in good old England, my adoptive homeland.